


捉蝶

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 呂煥雄被金英助攙扶著踏進浴缸，踮起的腳尖讓金英助想到他最初看見呂煥雄跳舞的時候，只是遠遠地愛著，最純粹的單向，那時候呂煥雄是快樂的。但他強捉了蝴蝶，翅膀依舊美麗，卻拍不太動了，在他專屬的金籠裡面日復一日繞著圈。「煥雄啊。」「……嗯？」「我是在愛你啊。」
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 20





	捉蝶

**Author's Note:**

> *英熊/英雄/hero組，不知道該怎麼打tag  
*金主和舞者的包養關係

呂煥雄從劇院走出來的時候外頭已經下了一陣子雪。這裡能學舞還能上劇院表演的人，多半家裡有錢，這樣冷的天當然是和來捧場的家人團簇著走出來，急急上了車就返家；又或是像呂煥雄的情形。

他往台階下走，沒換掉的舞鞋底板磕在石階上喀啦喀啦響，他覺得吵，聽不見雪落的聲音，索性脫了鞋赤腳貼在地板上，冷極了，但他剛結束表演，走到外頭渾身冷得哆嗦，內裡卻還是血液奔騰，他想讓自己快點冷下來。金英助在街角的車裡等他。

沒走幾步，腳掌不出所料地凍紅了，呂煥雄目光全放在了腳上，也沒注意到有人走近，雪花依舊落在他周圍卻突然停止打濕他身上的斗篷，抬眼才發現是金英助。他給他打了傘，自己卻沒在傘下，一身雪塵繡在黑色大衣上爍爍，呂煥雄覺得有點扎眼，不由自主瞇起眼。

「怎麼不穿鞋呢？」  
「因為熱。」  
「你沒叫我。」  
「金先生。」  
「不是這個。」  
「但這裡也是外頭。」  
「這裡沒有其他人。」  
「……英助哥。」

金英助滿意地勾勾嘴角，把傘遞給他拿著，便蹲下來奪過他手裡的鞋給他穿上，呂煥雄不自在地左右張望，嘟囔著：「我可以自己穿。」

「你不讓我幫，我便要把你抱回車上了。」

呂煥雄知道他是真的會做，趕緊閉了嘴，彆扭地聽從指示抬腳穿好鞋子，像三歲小兒。

他們回到車裡，呂煥雄有點意外今天是金英助自己開車來的，金英助說，他今天本來就沒事，「很想看煥雄表演，但怕你不高興。」

呂煥雄默，其實哪有他不高興的份，金英助這是讓他做壞人。上下關係有別，呂煥雄不悅歸不悅，金英助若是真的勉強，那也是不得不從的。

但金英助就是樂於說這種話，其實並不執著於看他公演，他擁有的呂煥雄的面貌比那舞台上要多太多。

金英助讓他把腳放他腿上，手握著有些凍傷的腳掌暖了暖，金英助的手溫讓他冰冷的腳板有種被烙燙的灼，不只是物理溫度上的，他大概是太戰戰兢兢了。金英助看他還有些緊繃，也不知道到底是刻意裝傻還是如何，把自己的大衣又給他披上，繼續暖著腳，「煥雄這樣，要是腳受傷了、不能跳舞該怎麼辦。」

「……不會不能跳的。」呂煥雄想，腳潰爛截斷之前都會一直跳的。

「別再這樣了。」金英助手指摩挲了下他的腳底板，癢，但呂煥雄不敢動，眼睜睜看著他吻了下腳背。

氣氛有些旖旎，呂煥雄害怕起來，但金英助就到此為止了，坐回了前座開車回家。

完成公演的晚上他們會做愛，做到筋疲力盡，沉沉睡去。

這起因於每次發表之前的好一段時間呂煥雄會對金英助避不見面，連晚餐都不太吃，也不能說是刻意，就是呂煥雄需要專注，若是看見金英助，他的腳步便會亂、會虛，或許這人是他舞蹈生涯的剋星，但諷刺的是又是這個人讓他得以繼續跳舞。

所以公演結束的歡愛算是補償，雖然呂煥雄曾有過抗議，公演之後渾身都是疲倦，當是好好地睡一覺，好好休息。可是恢復之後他又會投入練習之中，如此往復，好像對金英助的食言，雖然這樣的交易也不是那麼正當。金英助其實從未說過什麼，一切都是他一意孤行，就這方面來說，呂煥雄是最自私的那個，但金英助的確喜歡，一方像是還債，一方欣然接受，那便也沒什麼不好。

他知道金英助要的只是他。

呂煥雄進了澡間簡單沖洗，出來只披了浴袍，金英助在書房打發時間，看見走近的煥雄一把摟過腰，「這樣會著涼。」

「反正也是要脫的。」  
「去房裡開暖氣。」

慢慢擴散的溫暖讓呂煥雄有點昏昏欲睡，他倒在床上，身下的床單表面還有些冷空氣殘留，他滾了滾，讓棉被沾染他的體溫，金英助看著他的動作失笑，關上門走到床邊，輕輕一扯摘掉了浴袍的繫帶，衣料往兩邊垂下。

呂煥雄跪立在床上，皮膚接觸空氣讓他有些瑟縮，而金英助的落吻讓他抖得更厲害了，下身起了反應，羞恥沉重地壓下他的頭，下巴又被金英助抬起，給予深吻。

一吻完畢，牽出一縷銀絲垂掛貼合頸脖，呂煥雄喘著氣，聽見金英助低聲說，「你是不是以為我會在車上要你。」

呂煥雄沒有說話，漲紅了一張臉，金英助輕笑，語氣有些淒涼，「在煥雄心裡頭，我是這麼蠻橫的嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「那是什麼？」  
「沒有……能不能繼續？」呂煥雄手沿著金英助胸膛往下滑，按壓著被布料包裹著的勃發的下身，「英助哥也不喜歡拖延吧。」

聞言金英助也不多做糾纏，解了褲頭解了限制，柱身立在空氣中沒繼續動作，呂煥雄會意，彎下身來含了進去。

呂煥雄的嘴小，口交的時候沒辦法全含進去就已經滿滿當當，只能在前段來來回回像是抽插動作，用手去安撫後端和球體，偶爾唇舌並用。金英助和呂煥雄做愛，最是喜歡看他替他口交的樣子，專心的神情相當誘人，相比進去的時候呂煥雄總是委屈可憐的臉，更有情投意合的錯覺。

含到一個程度，金英助便讓呂煥雄吐出來，脫掉了身上所有的衣物把呂煥雄壓在床上，直接進入。

沒有什麼窒礙的，呂煥雄在沖澡的時候就會先自己做擴張，其實金英助一直覺得可惜，但他總不能進去盯著他洗澡阻止他這麼做，只有少數幾次他臨時要他，才有金英助替他擴張的機會。

即便如此，金英助的碩大對呂煥雄來說，不管幾次都沒辦法完全適應。金英助分開呂煥雄的腿，扣在膝窩大開大合地操幹，呂煥雄的後腦勺墊著枕頭，一下一下撞在棉花堆，只有些鈍痛，並不礙事，還是可以忍耐的程度，做到一個階段便只剩下對性快感的專注，敏感點的激發像是連鎖反應，一旦觸及就好像打開了開關，呂煥雄從不避諱大叫出聲，淫語從不受控的嘴洩漏出來，每每做完想起都讓他羞恥得想自盡。

金英助喜歡他做愛時放下平時矜持的樣子，一邊幹著一邊又繼續剛才的話題，「那下次想在車上做嗎？」

呂煥雄被他翻了身，撅高了臀部變成後入進得更深，雙方都吐出一聲長吟，而後又被猛烈的操幹撞得說不出話，零碎的言語埋在枕頭裡，沒辦法給金英助一個滿意的回覆，金英助懲罰似地啃咬他的背脊，沿著脊椎骨表面的皮膚留下一個一個印記，舔咬搔在後頸讓呂煥雄忍不住舒服地仰頭，金英助便不樂意地說，「煥雄是不是太舒服了？」

卻見呂煥雄懵然點點頭，交付本能慾望給予反應，金英助笑出來，一邊撞著一邊扶上呂煥雄翹起已久的分身。  
「那哥讓煥雄更舒服吧。」

金英助一次次撞在呂煥雄的點上，手裡也不迭地撫摩呂煥雄的根部，呂煥雄受不了前後夾擊的刺激，很快攀上高潮，性器疲軟地垂下，他也被金英助放倒躺下，整個人好像脫了力。

不過卻不是結束。金英助抱起力盡的呂煥雄，靠坐在床頭又扶著自己還精神的分身進入了呂煥雄，呂煥雄沒料到這齣，卻又掙脫不了，伴著不應期的不適被金英助禁錮在懷裡劇烈頂弄。太狠了，呂煥雄控制不住地哭出聲，可是快感卻又竄升，其實很不舒服，但又有種無法形容的舒快，金英助將他的眼淚盡數舔吻入腹，笑眼是深不見底的慾望，呂煥雄看著眼淚就收不住，還是害怕，情緒外顯得太過明顯，金英助都知道，但這樣脆弱的呂煥雄他又病態似地喜歡得緊。

「煥雄還是這麼害怕我嗎？」

呂煥雄掙扎著回答，「不、不是……」

「分明是。為什麼總是對我說謊。」金英助突然生起氣來，臉埋在呂煥雄頸窩，語氣落寞，「我只是想對煥雄好而已。」

呂煥雄沒法回答，但心裡都在響，他就是害怕這個。金英助對他好得太毫無理由了，所以他害怕，總是覺得心虛，於是單方面自私地建立交易，逼迫金英助接受，互相取捨間好像才能找回那一點踏實。

金英助又何嘗不知道呢，所以什麼也沒說地接受了呂煥雄自己提出的犧牲，真是悲慘啊，只是愛著一個人，對方卻將獻出自己視為犧牲，他又有多不堪呢？

金英助忿忿地撞著呂煥雄，每每他們做愛都是以粗暴的方式收尾，金英助磨掉了最後一點溫柔，而呂煥雄只能不斷地喊不要了、不要了，他承受不住。他們的關係也誠然如此。

金英助最後射在呂煥雄裡頭，他想抱他去清洗，又被呂煥雄拒絕了，但拒絕總是無效。呂煥雄被金英助攙扶著踏進浴缸，踮起的腳尖讓金英助想到他最初看見呂煥雄跳舞的時候，只是遠遠地愛著，最純粹的單向，那時候呂煥雄是快樂的。

但他強捉了蝴蝶，翅膀依舊美麗，卻拍不太動了，在他專屬的金籠裡面日復一日繞著圈。

「煥雄啊。」  
「……嗯？」  
「我是在愛你啊。」

Fin.


End file.
